


Run Away With Me

by Neelh



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neelh/pseuds/Neelh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras has a proposal to make to Grantaire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Away With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Run Away With Me from The Unauthorised Biography of Samantha Brown but I've never actually seen it so this is probably very very different from the context of the musical.

College was pissing Enjolras off.

 

Okay, maybe it was his fault for choosing as many A-Levels as possible and maybe they were all really academic and maybe he had shitty teachers who gave most of the work they should be teaching him as homework he had to research for himself but that was _why_.

 

Also, he didn't get to see his beautiful, blue-eyed, black-haired boyfriend, Grantaire, since he was at the Tech instead of Sixth Form and they had completely different times for working, but weekends and afternoons were for them and Enjolras was determined to make the most of this one.

 

When he and Grantaire had got off the bus at the park, Enjolras grabbed his hand and ran. He ran until they were alone in a small spot that everyone thought was fenced off but wasn't, where some people threw their used food wrappers and old magazines.

 

"Let me catch my breath," he muttered, before Grantaire could speak. Enjolras looked up through his eyelashes nervously. "This is actually really hard. If it starts to look like I'm sweating, well, it's because I am."

 

Grantaire laughed for a moment before stopping abruptly. "No, but seriously, what the fuck is this about?"

 

Enjolras shrugged. "I'm not good with words."

 

"Could've fooled me," said Grantaire, raising an eyebrow.

 

" _Romantic_ words," he pouted. "But that's nothing new."

 

"Too fucking right."

 

Enjolras pressed his index finger to Grantaire's mouth. "I have to explain what I want to do with you!"

 

Grantaire licked Enjolras's finger until he removed it before saying, "Does it involve birthday sex? Because it _is_ my birthday and you haven't got me a present yet."

 

"Run away with me?" Enjolras asked shyly. When Grantaire didn't reply, dumbfounded, Enjolras grabbed his hands and explained feverently, "Let me be your ride out of town, let me be the place where you hide! We can make our lives on the go, like a ridiculous extended road trip. You've always wanted to go on a road trip, right? But we could go to America. I have the funds, and Texas in the summer is cool, but also pretty damn homophobic so maybe not there. 'Taire, you've always been ready to leave at a moment's notice, so let's go anywhere. Get the car packed and throw me the key."

 

"Enjolras…" Grantaire breathed, removing one of his hands from Enjolras's grip and lifting it to hook around the taller man's neck.

 

"Grantaire, I know, it's fast." He paused, looking away and biting his lip before meeting Grantaire's light blue eyes with his own darker shade. "I'm in love with you."

 

Grantaire probably stopped breathing for a moment, so half of the reason Enjolras moved both his hands to rest on the junction of his neck and shoulders was probably to reassure himself that he hadn't just killed his boyfriend.

 

"'Taire, it's crazy, but I'm crazier for you. I have these plans. I've found cheap apartments to rent and I know that people would pay so much for your commissions. Please, Grantaire, run away with me. We'll be on the road and we can listen to all that ridiculous music you love."

 

"Royals is a perfectly decent song," Grantaire said indignantly.

 

"But Grantaire - fuck, I'm not trying to tie you to me but I just want to make a life with you. That doesn't really make sense to anyone but me, doesn't it?" said Enjolras, looking pained.

 

"I understand," Grantaire softly said.

 

"Just, if you want, say the word and I'll already be there."

 

Grantaire wrapped his arms around Enjolras's neck and pulled him down for a long, lingering kiss. They remained that way for a long time, until Enjolras brought his left hand down to grip Grantaire's right.

 

"If you'll permit it," he murmured, wrapping his fingers in Grantaire's inky curls.

 

Grantaire smiled and nodded. "Let me pack and I'm yours."

 

"I already did," Enjolras smiled awkwardly. "Pack, I mean. My own stuff, not yours."

 

Grantaire kissed him again. "Let's get out of this shithole of a town. Get your red car, because I'm sure as hell not travelling in anything less."

 

"It's in your drive," Enjolras said, blushing.

 

"Fucking hell, I love you."


End file.
